Pechka
Pechka (ペチカ), also known by her real name Chika Tatehara (建原智香), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Pechka is an insecure young girl that finds confidence in her Magical Girl form. Although she is not skilled in fighting, the meals she makes are always delicious. She is the latest member of Team Clantail. Appearance Pechika_full.png|Pechka. Pechika-Human.png|Pechka as a Magical Girl in human clothing. Pechka Human.png|Pechka's Human form in Episodes Δ Human She has moles all over and she is certain her nose points too far upward. Her right and left do not match in shape or size. Her fingertips are thick and round. She is so bowlegged that her legs never touch. No matter how much milk she drinks, she's still short. She thinks her eyes could stand to be bigger too. Her brother refers to her as "gangly" and assumes she is easily bullied. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Pechka has short blonde hair with brown tips, and she has a ponytail on the left side of her head, tied up with a tie with a red crosshair clip on it. She also has a white and black chef hat with a red feather on it. Her eyes are clear blue. She wears a white shawl with black buttons on the front and has a red tie-like scarf around her neck. She has black cuffs and gold buttons on her sleeve. Beneath her shawl, she wears a kind of white swimsuit with a light yellow trim. She wears light brown boots with black and red trim at the top and wears white leggings with black vertical stripes on each side. Her outfit appears to have a rooster-like tail on the back with a red bow on it. Personality Pechka is an insecure, timid, and shy girl. She believes herself to be uninteresting and lacking initiative. However, upon becoming a beautiful Magical Girl, Pechka gathers enough confidence to approach her popular crush. She transforms from Chika to Pechka before removing her costume and dressing herself in civilian clothes. Pechka then visits her crush, Ninomiya-kun, during baseball practice with a meal she'd prepared using her magic. Unlike Chika, who she considers unattractive, Pechka is able to part the sea of female fans with ease, thus making Pechka feel important. Upon joining the game, Pechka is adopted into Team Clantail solely because they were lacking a fourth member. The unique feeling of being prettier than the average girl has swept away the second she's put in a situation with other Magical Girls. Pechka is not skilled in fighting and deems her ability fruitless. For a period of time, Pechka does not support her team and simply stands on the sidelines as they collect game currency. It's very obvious to her that they see her as a burden, and she makes no effort to break up Rionetta's and Nonako's constant squabbling. It isn't until Team Clantail purchases a cooking pot that Pechka's true purpose makes itself known. She becomes the caretaker of the group and uses her magic to replenish her hungry teammates. Thanks to the delicious meals, they become very fond of her and, unlike earlier in the game, happily protect her without complaint. Magic Can create really delicious food. Pechka's magic allows her to transform anything into food when touched by both of her hands for 5 minutes. Her magic works on anything. Whether it is living or non-living. The taste, as well as the type of food that she cooks, can be adjusted by Pechka. The only limit to this is that she cannot make food that she has no knowledge of. However, if the target that will be transformed is too large, only part of that target will actually be transformed into food. As a result of her magic, Pechka has an advanced olfactory sense, as she can use this to detect the target's location. Special Item(s) *''Spatula:'' Pechka's weapon in game. She also use it to cook for her team. *''Dishes and Pots:'' A pot that Pechka used to cook. Relationships Clantail Clantail and Pechka are both part of Team Clantail. Pechka often makes mental notes regarding Clantail's current animal transformation, deciding if it's cute or not. In the beginning, it is Clantail who is the kindest to Pechka. Pechka respects her as a leader. Whenever they sit down to have a meal, Pechka will look at Clantail's tail to see if it's wagging happily or not. When Melville holds Pechka hostage, Clantail is the first to try and protect her. Near the end of the battle, Pechka sacrifices herself to save Clantail and peacefully passes, feeling she finally protected someone. Rionetta Rionetta and Pechka are both part of Team Clantail. Rionetta makes it very known that she dislikes Pechka. Pechka shrinks away from Rionetta's sharp tongue. Although thinking Rionetta's doll-like appearance is cute, she still tries not to make her angrier than she already is and keeps her distance. It isn't until Pechka makes herself useful by catering delicious meals that Rionetta's treatment flips. Rionetta later praises Pechka and says Pechka should become her personal chef. She will even bicker with Nonako regarding who's closer to Pechka in the group. Nonako Miyokata Nonako Miyokata and Pechka are both part of Team Clantail. The two of them become closer once paired together for an excursion. Pechka feels somewhat better knowing Nonako isn't bothered having to protect her, though she feels Nonako's loud voice can be grating. Like Rionetta, Nonako eats Pechka's food and becomes very fond of her. She says that Pechka and herself are like sisters. Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry Pechka is a survivor of one of Cranberry's selection tests. She did not win through prowess or intelligence, and only through a dud. Pechka's friend carried her through the entirety of the exam, and it isn't until Cranberry murders that friend before Pechka's eyes, that she is truly alone. Fav and Cranberry have a discussion regarding the Magical Kingdom prying, and Cranberry decides they will allow Pechka to be the victor as to not arouse suspicion. Pechka is ignored throughout this conversation. Her memories are then wiped. Ninomiya-kun Pechka has a crush on Ninomiya-kun. She often brings food cooked with her magic for him to enjoy. Ninomiya-kun reminds Pechka of her friend who was killed during her selection test. Pechka's Friend Pechka's previous friend who sacrificed herself and saved Pechka from Cranberry during their selection test. Even with her memory wiped, Pechka develops a crush on a boy due to him having similarities with her deceased friend. Tomoki Tatehara Tomoki Tatehara is Pechka's younger brother. They have a normal sibling relationship. Nevertheless, when Pechka becomes involved with Ninomiya-kun, Tomoki is annoyed with her chore negligence. Twin Dragons Panasu Trivia *Pechka's name is derived from Pechka, a Russian oven. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Pechka ranked #12. *According to the author, his favorite/saddest death scene is Pechka's. *In Fanbook 1, Pechka has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 2/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Maiden Level: 4/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2